oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - June (2006)
Hello, and welcome to another exciting edition of Behind the Scenes, where we let you know all about the exciting updates we are adding during the upcoming month. Obviously, we are expecting lots of you will be happily sawing and building things, but we doubt you’ll be able to resist the great new releases we have planned! So, in no particular order... This month, the Warriors' Guild finally appears just on the outskirts of Burthorpe. It’s taken a while to get the ideas right, but with various different minigames to play, earning you time in a rewarding training room at the top, we are sure it’s worth the wait. Try out the shot putt, animate suits of armour, smash training dummies in a kind of “whack-a-mole” setting, even try beating a drunken guard at a very odd balancing game. Keep a look out for a rather nice new blade too. We are also adding new rewards to Pest Control. Players will now be able to spend their points on new Void Knight armour and a brand new Guthixian mace with various autocast options. The generous Void Knights will also exchange your points to buy packs of minerals, seeds and herbs. Players keen to save up all their points will also be able to cash in larger stacks of points for more generous XP rewards. We are also updating the interface for Pest Control, showing you more information such as remaining time, the damage taken by the Void Knight and the number of portals closed. Our quest this month follows on from [http://kbase.runescape.com/lang/en/aff/runescape/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1862 the Lost Tribe quest], where you will be invited to escort a very friendly member of the Dorgeshuun around the surface world to see the sights! You’ll have to be careful though, no doubt Sigmund and his evil HAM brotherhood will interfere somewhere along the line. A brand new weapon with a rather unique special attack waits for those who take on the job. This fantastic addition to the goblin cave storyline could even force a tear in the most hardy of adventurers, so be prepared. Anyone ever had any Trouble Brewing? Well, this minigame certainly has, especially when you consider what’s involved with brewing the famous Braindeath “rum”. Get dyed monkeys to fetch nuts from the top of a tree, but hope there isn’t another monkey up there already or it could be the worse for poor ol’ Cuddles. Lure out grubs from insect mounds with fresh meat, boil up your flowers, scrape disease-ridden bark from trees and bung it all in the hoppers before the opposing team sets fire to everything! Of course, if they do, you can always blast them with your steam pumps, or even go and burn their stuff in an act of revenge! Large teams of players compete to brew the most “rum”, earning pieces of eight to spend on some very fetching pirate gear and a few other things besides. It’s like nothing we have ever tried before, but if you like the madness involved with our current pirate offerings, we are sure you’ll enjoy this. With open invites going out to all and sundry, the pirates are bound to open up gates to Mos Le'Harmless, giving access to the rest of the island. Aside from the new minigame, there are deep caverns to explore and new slayer monsters to fight. A new random event will also be released this month. One of the Camelot beekeepers has a problem. His old beehives have stood around for a long time and they are starting to fall apart. Help him to reassemble the beehives before you get stung and have to dive into a stream to escape the angry swarm! Bee careful not to get stung... Finally, we have a brand new FREE TO PLAY release this month. After years of giving security advice to players via our website and our customer relation teams, we have decided to build it into the game via a rather funky training area. Players are invited to hack and slash their way through 4 floors of beasts, all the while answering questions to some pushy doors. Various treasures wait on the different floors, with the top floor giving free players a new piece of armour... and it looks pretty good too! Hopefully you’ll learn a few tips on how to keep your account secure on the way too. Enjoy :)